1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a circuit breaker with a modular housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous different circuit breaker designs can be found in the prior art. For example, a circuit breaker may include a front panel having a rocker-type switch or toggle-type switch and a rear panel having any number of terminal leads or studs.
The circuit breaker designs in the prior art often employ split case housings; however, given the numerous front and rear panel configurations, conventional split case housings may not be a cost effective design alternative as each circuit breaker having a different front and rear panel configuration may require a new housing design. Substantial tooling costs may be incurred with each circuit breaker design modification. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a modular housing for a circuit breaker that accommodates different circuit breaker configurations.